TUAOA: The Lord of a New Age
by Rav3r
Summary: alternative universe. Naruto is the heir to a royal household believed to be extinct. The ninja village that is loyal to prince Naruto sends him the aid of four ninja girls, whose purpose is to see Naruto live up to his family's name. emperor, HAREM!
1. Prologue

Some of you may be glad to see me alive, others may be a little angry for not listening to their advice on the poll, and for that I apologise. Sadly, I'm getting bored of my other stories, and what little inspiration I have is often thrown out of the window, because I'm constantly trying to make logical sense out of an anime (even though your average anime isn't logical at all).

This isn't to say I will stop my other fan fictions, it just means they will be on hold until I decide to smack my brain around. If anyone wants to take any of my stories on, and change them around a little, feel free. I'm not 100 percent sure I'll update them again. But if you do take them on, please understand that I may get back to the story some day.

Anyway onto this new story, I'd been reading a Manga called "Rappi Rangai" and I was totally sucked into the storyline. It's a Harem genre, but it's so original and the theme and characters are great. It's basically just Naruto, but with the main character swamped with princesses and ninja women. It set a new standard for me, and because I've read the most recent chapter, I've decided to make my own crossover with it.

Summary: alternative universe. Naruto is the heir to a royal household believed to be extinct. The ninja village that is loyal to prince Naruto sends him the aid of four ninja girls, whose purpose is to see Naruto live up to his family's name. The timeline is during the feudal wars in Japan, which I think is the 1300's or something. It's the point in time where Japan's leadership was split up into several major clans who were lords of a section of Japan.

(Rappi Rangai is a great Manga and I highly encourage you all to read it. I read it at Ten Manga, which has all the chapters ready to be viewed online)

O

O

**The Lord of a New Age**

**Book 1: Lord Namikaze**

**Chapter 1: The Discovery of a Hidden Birthright**

Naruto Uzumaki, he was a sixteen year old boy who had grown up in a harsh environment. Because of his whisker marks and his slit blue eyes, he was often seen as a demon; regardless of his caring nature people only ever saw his face.

His face wasn't the only reason why the villagers accused him of being a demon. No, that would be just too simple minded of them. The seed of hatred that made them detest the blond was the fact that upon his birth, the demonic Chakra unleashed happened to kill the local lord of the land.

This, of course, caused the land to be severely weakened, causing the neighbouring feudal lord to take over the land. The feudal lord only used this land as a means of resource; he didn't pay attention to it or try to better the living conditions of the lands people at all.

The villagers who had witnessed the death of the local feudal lord told others, and rumours spread like Chinese whispers. Naruto and his mother were kicked out of the village, forced to live on the border of the village's land, atop a hill.

As years went by, Kushina, Naruto's mother, protected her offspring from the more physical attacks onto herself and her child. Because of her willpower, and the strength only a mother could have, she survived long enough to teach Naruto the way of the sword.

Shortly after Naruto's seventh birthday, she passed away. Both the mental and the physical strain she had burdened for all those years had finally caught up, and when she had fulfilled her motherly duties, making sure her son was strong and could protect himself, she died in her sleep.

Naruto, who was ruthlessly, taught how to live, how to fight, and how to make a living from his mother took her death hard. The bond they had shared was undeniably strong, and because he was taught about life and death at an early age, the tragedy only made him stronger.

Naruto had no father that he knew of, the times when he'd ask his mother about it, she would have frowned and grit her teeth a little. Ignoring the question and distracting Naruto long enough for him to forget his question entirely.

When Naruto was left with no one to support him, and no friends to turn to, he was forced to work as an off licence coal miner, as no legit business would hire him. Not because he was a kid, but because of his hated, and in most cases, feared status.

Which leads us to the present day; Naruto had finished mining out this week's coal, and had decided to trade his goods with the villager's merchants. Naruto needed to be quick about this, he never liked to overstay his welcome in the village, and he'd always be chased out, or robbed of his possessions if he stayed for too long.

The other reason Naruto hated to overstay his welcome was because people would point and stare at him, often commenting rudely on how ugly his eyes were, or how grotesque his cheek markings were. This had caused Naruto to be cold to the rest of the village, and people in general. Naruto was never treated kindly, but because of his upbringing, he was always kind to others. But if they were hostile, Naruto would just put his mental mask up and act emotionless, just like he was taught.

Naruto gripped his wooden Katana tighter, he didn't want there to be any trouble this time around, he just wanted his food supplies and he'd be out of there.

Naruto entered the village as the locals took note, whispering and speaking mistruths about Naruto's past and upbringing.

"I heard that he killed his mother because she forced him to do the dishes one night!" one girl spoke to the other who gasped and glared towards the boy.

"He has rightfully earned the title of 'demon' then, hasn't he?" the two conversed more as Naruto gripped his wooden Katana tighter, but kept an emotionless exterior. People passing him by pointed towards his cheeks.

"Ewww! What a disfigured face he has!" a villager said loudly as others murmured agreements, or continued on their business while keeping an eye out for trouble.

"Those eyes... so full of evil and hate, I bet he wants to kill everyone here... what a beast." Another village girl said to her friends as Naruto looked over at her, hurting a lot at what she had said.

"Ahhh! He's looking this way! Hide me from his stare!" she said as the group of girls scrambled to hide from Naruto's attention. Naruto gritted his teeth a little, no matter how trained he had become in hiding his emotions; there was always those few new insults that got to him every now and then.

Never the less he forced himself onward, finding himself at the location he needed to be in. Naruto approached the merchant he usually traded with, a rather obese man who seemed to be better off than the other merchants. The merchant himself wasn't well liked, but that was because he was the only one who traded with the boy.

The merchant had gotten rich because he'd rip Naruto off each time they traded, often trading for thirty times less than the fair trade limit. Naruto was forced to accept the offer, as this was the only way he could survive.

Naruto spotted the man he usually dealt with and headed towards him. As the man in question noticed the 'demon' coming his way, he grinned a gluttonous grin, rubbing his hands together at the profit he would be making this week.

"Ahh if it isn't my favourite little demon child!" the man announced as he was a little too loud for Naruto's liking. Naruto obviously didn't like to attract attention to himself.

"I have this week's sack of coal" Naruto announced as he dropped the large sack of coal onto the merchants table. The greedy man looked inside the bag and sampled its contents for a short while before grinning.

"Excellent! Well, this is your side of the trade" the man said as he hauled a significantly smaller bag of food onto the table. Naruto checked its contents and was a little angered by the lack of food in there; usually he'd get a lot more. Which wasn't saying much to begin with.

"E-excuse me, there seems to be a lot less food in here. I won't be able to survive on this." Naruto said as calmly and emotionlessly as possible. He didn't want to anger someone into robbing him of his stuff. Or just plain attacking him.

"What? Are you complaining? Hmm... Well, I'm sure the guards will want to hear this complaint of yours?" the man asked in a knowing grin, Naruto swallowed his pride and decided he'd hunt to get the rest of his food.

"N-no, that's alright..." Naruto said as he grabbed his bag and left the market square as quickly as he could walk. He didn't want to run in case it sparked others to chase him again.

As Naruto left the village, he noticed it was getting dark and decided he'd make himself something to eat and sleep for the night.

O

O

As Naruto arrived at what was left of his mothers will, a rundown shack of a house, he noticed a abnormality in the water near his house. He gave it a closer look and saw the outline of a figure washed up on the beach.

Naruto dropped his belongings on the floor and dashed towards the figure's body. When Naruto got close to the body and lifted it out of the water, he noticed that the figure was a female, and that she was beautiful.

Her hair was a bluish black, and her figure was quite endowed to say the least. She wore combat pants and a battle ready top that was obviously too tight for her build. She appeared to be his age.

Naruto blushed as he looked away, realising where his eyes were heading. He supported her weight fully in his arms and carried her to his house. He laid her down on his makeshift bed and took her temperature.

"She has a fever... what did mother say about fevers again?" Naruto asked himself. He though back to his mother, who had told him to put a damp towel on the persons head if they had a fever, and to make sure that wet clothes were removed. And in extreme cases, alcohol would help raise the body temperature.

Naruto blushed as he went about his plan. He stripped her of all cloths, respecting her decency as he paid no attention to "those" areas. He had no spare cloths to dress her in, so he put the quilt over her and left her as she was.

Naruto drained a cloth over a bucket and put it on the girls forehead, in an attempt to help her. Naruto waited for a few minutes and decided that he'd have to resort to alcohol, as she was still shivering.

Naruto picked up a bottle of sake that his mother had left behind for him, as she would drink some nights to calm herself. He poured some sake into a small cup and sat her upright, helping her to drink the sake.

After a few minutes, Naruto noticed she had stopped shivering so he started to make some food for the both of them. A simple ramen dish was all he could really make right now.

O

O

**30 mins later**

Naruto noticed that the girl had started squirming and realised that she would wake up soon. He made sure to hide his whiskers and eyes with a Chinese style mask, often used on ninja missions.

The girl's eyes stirred for a moment before fully opening, her mind shot open as she took in her surroundings and state of undress.

She noticed she was naked, and that she tasted alcohol on herself, tears brimmed in her eyes as she noticed a masked man watching her.

"Oh hi you..." Naruto started before dodging a stool that was thrown at him. The girl picked up a nearby knife he had used for cooking and charged at him.

"Y-you bastard!" the girl cried out as she swung for him, but because of her state of undress, her mind wasn't fully paying attention to killing the man in front of her, but more so trying to hide his eyes from her body. The alcohol also blurred her vision and slowed her pace.

"W-wait! This is just a misunderstanding!" Naruto shouted as he dodged another jab of the unknown girls knife, who used one arm to futilely hide her body from his gaze.

"There's no misunderstanding! You u-used my body for your own pleasure!" the girl shouted again as tears threatened to fall from her face.

"Th-that's not true! You had a fever so I stripped you from your wet cloths!" Naruto said as he dodged an elbow jab to his face. The girl stopped and jumped away, covering herself quickly.

"If that's true, then why do I taste alcohol on my lips!" the girl asked as she glared deeply into Naruto's masked face, a feeling he'd felt thousands of times before. It was all the same, but never the less, he gave his same kind routine.

"You had a fever so I did what my mother told me to do when someone has a fever, I stripped them of all wet cloths, I put a damp cloth over your head, and because you still kept shivering, I gave you some sake to drink. Because I can't afford more cloths, I didn't really have anything to cover you with. My apologies for the mix up." Naruto said as he looked away the entire time, blushing at the sight of the woman in front of him. This is the most naked he'd ever seen a woman before, so he was very nervous.

The girl cracked a smile as she read his body language like a book; she didn't need to see his face to know he was telling the truth.

"Th-thank you... I'm sorry for attacking, I should have analysed the situation a little more." The girl said as she blushed, a little embarrassed because she was supposed to be a ninja.

"Nonsense, I should have realised the situation would have been interpreted wrongly on your behalf" Naruto said to which she blushed a little more, looking away slightly. "Would you like something to eat?" the girl's eyes sparkled and she practically lunged at him.

"Yes please!" she said as she hugged him a little. Naruto blushed a deep red at feeling her breasts pushed against him, she immediately recognised her mistake and pulled back, using the bed sheets as clothing for now. Naruto then led her to his kitchen.

O

O

**1 hour later**

The two had been talking for a long time, it turns out that the girl was looking for a boy with whisker marks on his cheeks and fox like eyes. Naruto didn't tell her who he was because she might possibly be here to kill him. And she didn't tell him why because she told him it was a secret.

She had apparently been fighting a group of specialised ninjas and had been knocked out and thrown over a cliff, which led her to Naruto and the present moment.

The two had gotten to know each other quite well, and were starting to feel a lot more comfortable around each other.

"So, I can't believe I haven't asked this yet, but what is your name?" Naruto asked, blushing from the embarrassment of not asking this sooner. The girl giggled as she too hadn't asked.

"My name is Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga" the girl now known as Hinata said, Naruto blushed a little, Hinata blushing after noticing Naruto's blush. "What's your name?" she asked in return. Naruto froze up as he realised if she was looking for him, then she might know his real name.

"Uhhh... my names..." Naruto was interrupted by the galloping a horse nearby. Hinata's senses went berserk as she recognised the horse's clatter of metal as the same horse of the ninja leader who defeated her. Her ninja senses double checking, and confirming who they were.

"Never mind that, you must escape quickly, the ninja I mentioned from before are here, and they must have followed me for some reason." Hinata said as she headed to the door, she stopped and her eyes widened as she felt a firm hand on her shoulder.

"You're too weak to fight at the moment, you must retreat while I talk to them, their probably here to talk to me anyway, please leave now, I'll stall them for as long as I can." Naruto said as he walked towards the door, Hinata's eyes trembling as she looked at Naruto's figure leaving the house. He was so full of kindness, she couldn't let him do this for her sake, she opened her mouth to say something but Naruto beat her to it.

"Now!" Naruto shouted in an urgent whisper. "You... you have something to live for, right?" Naruto said as he turned to look at Hinata's ninja appearance. "Well I don't... I'm the scum of this village and I have no purpose... please leave quickly." Naruto said as his cold eyes pierced through his mask and hit Hinata head on. Her eyes softened and shook a little as she left the building through the back entrance.

'If only you were him... if only you were my lord, Naruto Namikaze.' Hinata thought to herself as she left the house, leaving Naruto on his own. Naruto took his mask off and left it on the table before exiting his house. He was greeted by the site of a woman on a horse, and several men accompanying her.

She and her companions appeared to be ninjas, although a ninja riding on a horse was slightly strange in their current time period.

"Hello, can I help you at all?" Naruto asked as the woman swiped at him, Naruto leant back in time to avoid his face from being sliced. Naruto picked up his wooden Katana from the floor and struck a defensive pose.

"That's definitely him, his cheeks and his eyes indicate he is the heir to the Namikaze family. Naruto Namikaze!" the woman shouted as the men smirked to themselves, advancing slowly on the surprised and scarred blond.

Before any of them could strike a single blow, Hinata jumped out of her hiding place and struck all the male ninjas down easily. Her eyes were pale violet and her veins were bulging around her eyes. The woman recognised her as the girl from before and smirked.

"Didn't we already deal with you earlier on today? And if you think I'm impressed by you beating a bunch of weak worthless trainee ninjas then you're wrong!" the woman said as she jumped from her horse, and lunged at Hinata.

Hinata noticed Naruto was looking at her and her arms glowed a vivid blue, and before she knew it, she had her opponent rocketing off into the distance with an immense blow. The body of the female ninja landed within the lake outside Naruto's house.

Naruto stared on in awe at her abilities, he picked himself up from the floor and dusted himself off. In the middle of checking himself he felt warm arms encircle his figure.

"Why didn't you tell me you were the person I was looking for?" Hinata said as she had heard the entire conversation between Naruto and the enemy ninjas. Naruto didn't know what to do, think or even what facial expression to use.

At first he thought she had come to kill him, an assassination mission was anything but uncommon for a ninja, but because she had defended him even when she knew of his identity, he had trouble in understanding what her business with him was. He thought back to the ninja on the horse, she had said he was an heir. Was he a child to a rich man somewhere? Were they going to kill him to eliminate the family name so that he couldn't continue his family's business?

"W-wh-what exactly just happened? Why... what... an heir?" Naruto stumbled to find the right words. He didn't know quite how to feel, he'd lived his entire life alone... if this 'family' of his was looking to make a son out of him, then he'd have to decline. He didn't really want a family anymore, it was hard for him to accept anyone else as a parental or guardian figure.

"Naruto-Dono, you are the heir to the long thought extinct feudal lord, Minato Namikaze. From blood rights, you are a ruler, an emperor." Hinata said as she knelt down and put the back of his hand to her forehead. Naruto instantly freaked out. He disregarded what she said for the time being and paid attention to what she was doing.

"E-enough of that! You shouldn't kneel to someone like me; I don't feel comfortable seeing you doing it." Naruto said as he picked her up from her kneeling position.

"But I am milord's ninja, I must show him respect at all times." Hinata said as she looked at him like he'd said something strange.

"I just want you to act like you would to anyone else, I don't want you to change who you are just because I'm a stupid heir to a feudal lord. And besides that, I don't want you to think of me any differently" Naruto said as he blushed a little at his own words. Hinata's eyes had widened considerably as she watched the emotions his face displayed, reading them with much eagerness.

"If... if that is my lord's wishes..." Hinata said as she kept on remembering what they had taught her at the academy. Naruto frowned a little as he realised this may be hard for her to grasp. He didn't know what they taught her at the academy, but he summarised that they must have used a form of brainwashing to get them to act as their countries ruler wanted them to.

"No, see you're still doing it-." Naruto started but was interrupted.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to irritate you my lord... it's hard for me to understand." Hinata said as she looked down, looking like a kicked puppy. Naruto sighed as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not mad at you Hinata, I don't think I could be mad at you." Hinata blushed heavily at his words. "I don't quite understand your position either, so it's not like I'm doing any better" Naruto laughed a little, cheering Hinata up and making her smile.

"I just want you to treat me like you would treat a friend; I want you to feel comfortable around me. I don't really like suffix's being used in my name, but if you want; Naruto-San is just fine." Hinata tried to loosen up and hugged Naruto, making him smile.

"there you go!" Naruto said as he used all he'd read about in books to act as sociable as possible.

"Naruto-Dono.." Hinata sighed into the hug, instantly making Naruto sweat drop. He'd have to teach her how to act like a civilian.

O

O

**Inside the shack**

The two had walked back inside Naruto's 'house' and started to finish off the meal Naruto had made.

"Master, do you have any questions to ask me?" Hinata asked as Naruto nodded, he was trying to think of a way to open this conversation, he was glad she initiated it.

"It's hard to think of myself as an heir to a feudal lord... for so many years I've just been a burden to this village." Naruto said to himself as he ran the idea through his mind hundreds of times. He visualised himself wearing elegant robes eating grapes on a gold throne. The thought made him laugh and shake his head.

"What exactly does this mean for me?" Naruto asked as Hinata smiled and shuffled closer.

"The village I was brought up in was the hometown to the Namikaze clan for as long back as history can tell. We have remained loyal to our old feudal lord in secret, and have been researching into finding you for a good fifteen years. We had learnt that the feudal lord had been cheating on his current spouse with someone else, and that a child was born. With this news we knew that we still had a feudal lord to the Namikaze clan out there." Hinata explained as Naruto hurt a little at the thought of being searched by people for fifteen years.

"Why... why did it take fifteen years?" Naruto asked in a small voice, feeling depressed that he could have had a family fifteen years ago. Maybe then his mother wouldn't have died. Hinata's face grew sad as she watched his face processes the information.

"We had no leads whatsoever, Minato's last words were 'I have an illegitimate son', that was all we had, we sent ninjas of all types to gather information on where the feudal lord had visited. A ninja who used to know Minato quite well told us that he had seen the feudal lord go over to a young woman's house in this village." Hinata said as Naruto could understand now why it took so long, he could only curse his father, Minato, for the things he did and didn't do for him.

"But, this Ninja, why didn't he speak up sooner?" Naruto asked, Hinata sighed as she had vague memories of the man who had the information the entire time.

"He was originally a ninja of another land sent to this village to intercept our intelligence scrolls. He knew of your birth but kept it quite for many years, until another feudal lord bribed him to talk. Of course, we had suspected him of treason long before he talked to the other feudal lord, so we had ninjas spying on him. The ninja that was spying on him delivered the information to our village's unofficial leader, who sent me and three others to intercept the enemy ninjas and protect and accompany you." Hinata explained as she rubber her hands together, it was quite cold in this house.

"That's... quite a story... but wait, where are the other three you mentioned?" Naruto asked as Hinata smiled at how concerned he was.

"I was sent to dispose of the bigger opposition so I wouldn't worry about the others coming out of this situation harmed. Plus, the others are really well trained in long range assassination kills, unlike me they use stealth" Hinata said as she rubbed her cheek, a little embarrassed. Naruto smiled as she had started acting like her usual self without realising it.

"That explains the history, but what am I supposed to do now? If I am heir to a feudal lord, doesn't that make me a feudal lord now?"

"Sort of, people won't recognise you as a feudal lord unless you own a significant amount of land and settlements. The feudal lord who has taken over what should be your land is far too powerful for our village to take on." Hinata said as Naruto looked a little down, how was he supposed to take over this land if he wasn't strong enough?

"But, how do we become strong enough to take on a feudal lord?" Naruto asked as he was confused, Hinata smiled and resisted the urge to rub his cheek.

"We need allies, groups of powerful people who are willing to serve at your command." Hinata said as Naruto's eyes widened at the sudden thought of him starting a war.

"But wait, I'd have to start a war, wouldn't I?" Naruto asked as Hinata's eyes softened as she sort of expected him to worry over this sort of thing.

"Sometimes... war is necessary, just think back to your times in the village, try and remember the villager's." Hinata said as his eyes widened, they were poor, they were hungry and they were ill. Disease was spreading like wildfire and living conditions had never been worse. The people his father used to rule over were being neglected and thrown aside.

"It's like this all over this country, not just in this village. The feudal lords in most parts of Japan are mistreating the common or lower class civilians, to the point where they're slaves. Sometimes... we have to fight for justice, and what we see as right and wrong." Hinata explains as Naruto gave that a really long thought. It made sense that people shouldn't live like he did, or how the people he knew did. He may not like them, but they were people and as such should be treated with humanity.

"I... I want to stop this suffering." Those simple words broke what he thought he was up until now, a cold an evil demon unworthy of human compassion. He realised Hinata's words had changed him, he had never once had a friend or someone who would try and teach him anything good or worthwhile.

"Thank you..." Naruto said with a tone of voice he'd never experienced before.

"Don't worry it was nothing-" Hinata started as she rubbed the back of her head, blushing a little. She had gained a new found respect for the blond in front of her for trying to make the villager's lives better. She was cut off as Naruto embraced her.

"No really, thank you..." Hinata's eyes pooled up as she heard his tone of voice, it was beyond grateful, she could feel an aura of pent up suffering being released from him, and it's when she truly started to understand the kind of life he must have lived. The things he had said to her so far, she had come to realise why he had said it.

"You... think of yourself as a demon, right? Because of your eyes and cheeks?" Hinata asked to which Naruto nodded in the embrace that she happily returned.

"Ever since I was small people shunned me for it, I've had religious people try to kill me, I've had assassins sent out to kill me, I've had the food delivered to us poisoned, I wasn't allowed to get an education, and no where decent would give me a job." Naruto said as he opened up to Hinata, he didn't even know why he'd only met her today and yet he felt like he could trust her with any piece information.

Hinata held him throughout it, listening to all his stories, hearing about both the good and bad times he had experienced in his lifetime. She had to admit that even what Naruto considered to be happy moments, made her feel sad. Like the time he had been pelted with items, and got to taste ice cream for the first time because some child threw the ice cream at him. It made her sick to her stomach that her lord and master had gone through these experiences.

It was getting late and the two of them were getting pretty tired. Naruto decided he'd ask more questions in the morning.

"Listen Hinata, I'd love to ask more questions, and to carry on talking to you, but I'm getting tired." Naruto said as Hinata realised he had worked all day and was completely spent. She went to go outside but Naruto stopped her.

"Ahh, no need for that, you can have my bed, I'll sleep elsewhere" Naruto explains as he smiles widely at her. He couldn't just let his new found friend sleep outside, it wasn't right, and he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway even if he did.

"B-but where will you sleep? This is your house." Hinata blushed as she felt him worrying over her, it was a nice feeling.

"It doesn't matter to me, I'm used to sleeping in rough conditions, this one time I slept in a tunnel I had dug" Naruto laughed as he thought it was hilarious waking up in a tunnel. Hinata's eyes showed sadness again as she tugged on his shirt. Naruto was surprised and a little moved at the gesture.

"Well, sleep with me tonight... it's not abnormal for a lord to sleep with one of his companions..." Hinata said as both their faces grew 5 shades redder. Naruto tried to refuse her gently saying it wasn't gentlemanly, but she forced him into bed anyway.

Naruto felt very awkward in this position, Hinata had stripped herself of everything but her bra and panties, and hid herself under the sheets. Naruto reluctantly disposed of everything but his boxers and settled down to sleep.

Naruto felt Hinata shivering even if she tried her best to stop, Naruto was used to living in such cold conditions, but obviously Hinata was not.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' Hinata thought to herself angrily. 'You're a ninja and you can't even take a change in temperature? Pathetic!' Hinata thought to herself as she tried to stop herself shivering, while trying not to show she was trying to get warm.

Before she could lecture herself anymore, she felt Naruto's warm body embrace hers. She was surprised, shocked even as she hadn't expected him to hug her.

"You haven't gotten used to the temperature here yet, this should help you ease into it." Naruto said blushing up a storm as he thought of what he was doing. Hinata knew his intentions were pure so she smiled happily, hugging him as tightly as she could without hurting him. He was so warm even though the temperature was so cold. It surprised her.

The two gently drifted off to sleep; Hinata's dreams included a certain blond while Naruto's dreams involved what to do next.

O

O

Well, that finishes off chapter 1. If you have read Rappi Rangai, you'd know I changed a lot of the dialog, and changed lots of aspects and characterisations. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as I feel I'm going to make a slow going Harem (hopefully).

As you can see, I didn't rush any relationships; I'm leaving those to surprise you.

I have a review only pole here; three other women will be the primary members of Naruto's companions (for now). And I would like you to submit characters you'd like to see as Naruto's companions (who will eventually become a part of the Harem). Only signed reviews count.

Please though, no male nominations (even if they're males turned females) and I'm still a little questionable on Tsunade, isn't she like, a relative? Like third aunt? Or something like that.

And last but not least, please check out other TUAOA members stories out on this website :P to find the stories, simply search "TUAOA" in the search bar feature at the top of your web page. Oh, and check out "challenger" and "draco halo117"s challenge's out. And if you feel like it, mines on my profile page.

Have a good one, and please review what you thought :P


	2. Depart

Well, I'm back, thought I'd update this again.

I'm signing up to go onto higher education, basically university, so updates after this may take a while.

O

O

**The Lord of a New Age**

**Book 1: Lord Namikaze**

**Chapter 2: Depart**

Naruto shuffled in his bed, he was trying to get out of the position he was in. Hinata had, during the night, latched onto him too tightly for him to free himself. Using her legs to wrap around one of his, and her arms to lock onto his chest, Naruto found himself trapped.

He didn't want to wake her up, but he really needed to go to the toilet. Naruto sighed to himself as he tried to stop the thoughts of any form of water entering his mind. Hinata drooling on his shoulder wasn't helping him though.

'What kind of situation am I in right now? Is it normal for a friend to sleep with another in this kind of way?' he thought to himself, a tick mark accompanied by a growing blush adorning his face.

'Man I really need to go... I hope I can be stealthy about this.' Naruto thought as he carefully pried her hands from around his chest, which didn't go too well because she kept latching onto him straight after he'd freed himself of one hand.

He sighed as he decided to start with the legs instead. Using his hands he gently unwrapped himself from her legs, which thankfully didn't attach themselves to him straight after. Sighing with relief, he went back to her arms.

With gentle swiftness, Naruto managed to detach himself from both arms without making a sound, mentally applauding himself for such a feat.

'Great, I didn't wake her' Naruto thought as he tip toed towards his bathroom, only to halt suddenly.

"While you're up, you should brush your teeth and get dressed." Hinata mumbled, a mischievous grin plastered across her face. Naruto stood still, sighing loudly.

"That was such a mean trick" Naruto whined loudly, deciding he'd slump towards the bathroom. Hinata giggled as she got out of bed and followed him into the bathroom.

Naruto got into the bathroom area, which wasn't much but it suited him just fine. He was about to do his business until he heard who he presumed to be Hinata enter the room.

"Hinata! A little privacy please!" Naruto said as Hinata blushed and left the room.

"Sorry" She squeaked as she shut the door, red faced. She hadn't realised he was going to do that straight away.

"Honestly." Naruto said with a small, yet amused sigh. When Naruto was done freshening up he decided to run a bath for Hinata.

"Hinata, I'm running a bath for you." Naruto shouted as Hinata took it has her que to enter. Naruto had to draw the bath as the taps had a little kink to them that only he could sort out without breaking them.

"There, is that ok fo-" Naruto was cut off midsentence as he turned around to see a stark naked Hinata looking away with a smile and a blush forming on her face.

"H-hey what are you doing!" Naruto asked as a naked Hinata's smile turned into a grin.

"W-well I have to w-wash master! It's my duty!" Hinata said with a blush as she approached Naruto, intent on removing his cloths.

"I can wash myself just fine" Naruto said as he backed away from the determined ninja, who was still very much naked, giving Naruto a good look of her body's curves and bumps, Causing him many impure thoughts.

Hinata was about to reach Naruto, who had been backed up into the wall when a Kunai stuck itself into the wall near where Hinata was just standing, forcing her to jump back and taking a defensive stance in front of Naruto.

The figure entered the room and the two ninjas who had just engaged each other had shocked looks on their faces, quickly replaced with annoyed ones.

"Way to go Tenten, I was just about to wash master!" Hinata said as Tenten ignored and looked past her to see the shocked face of her feudal lord.

"I'm sorry to have startled you master, I thought she was an assassin from the distance I was coming from." Tenten said as she bowed to Naruto, who came out of the shock to address the situation.

"That's fine, thank you for the concern." Naruto said with a small blush. "And there's no need to be so formal, 'Naruto-san' is just fine. It's not like I'm in any position of power right now." Naruto said as the bun haired girl nodded with a seemingly calm reaction.

Naruto noticed her appearance; she wore a green and brown combat garment, with a utensil set strapped to her belt as well as a large bow strapped to her back. The utensil set looked like it held many items that only a ninja could truly utilise. Her brown hair was wrapped up in two buns, giving a Chinese look to it, which he didn't see very often in this village. As for her attitude, Naruto was willing to bet she was the calm and collected type, a rational mind that didn't like to show emotion.

"Hinata, we should really get going, I got a message from Ino-Chan earlier and she's asked us to meet up with her and Sakura at an Inn the next town over. If we leave now we can be there by sunset." Tenten said as she faced Hinata, The girl still very angry that she couldn't wash her master.

Naruto and Hinata got round to bathing separately, thanks to the assistance of Tenten dragging Hinata out of the bathroom leaving Naruto to himself. After the two had bathed, they began to pack for the journey.

"Well, I suppose I saw this coming." Naruto said as Tenten frowned at him. "Saw what coming?" She asked as Hinata hauled anything they'd need to bring with them.

"Going on a journey back to this supposed 'homeland' of mine. I didn't think it'd be this soon, I've never gone further than the end of that field you see." Naruto said in an embarrassed tone, he was very nervous about leaving home. Would people be less accepting of him? Had rumours of his existence travelled over to other towns?

"Not to worry master, you're in safe hands. We will guard you with our lives." Tenten said in a deadpan voice, but he knew she had meant every word. Naruto was shocked to say the least, he didn't want anyone dieing for him that's for sure.

"What's all this about dieing? It's not like I need protecting, I can fight too!" Naruto defended himself as he pulled out his wooden Katana. Tenten almost cracked a smile at him trying to defend his manliness.

"I doubt a wooden sword could pierce even the most rusty of chainmail. It'd be safer if you just wait until we can properly equip you." Tenten said as she patted the quiver of arrows on her back, implying she was more equipped than Naruto was.

"I don't need to kill them; the wooden Katana can be a great use to knock out opponents." Naruto defended once more.

"In the life of a ninja, it's either kill or be killed. Stunning them only gives them another chance to strike again. Next clash you might not be so lucky. They won't show you mercy master, they won't hesitate to kill you, and neither should you hesitate to kill them." Tenten said as Hinata chimed in.

"That's right master, if you plan on saving anyone, you have to kill those who wish things to remain the same." Hinata said as Naruto thought over it.

"I still prefer my way." Naruto said quietly to himself, almost stubbornly. He shifted a little as Hinata hauled the rest of the supplies into her rucksack, which was getting humorously huge.

"I guess this is it" Naruto said as he looked back at his house, giving it one last look. "I probably won't come back here for a long time, the place where I grew up. The house that I lived in." Naruto said as he tried to burn every dimension of the house into his memory. His two companions gave him a thoughtful look as they could understand where he was coming from.

"But at least I'll always have this as a reminder." Naruto pulled out necklace made of the weirdest of metals. It looked like a lighter shade of silver, but was much stronger and felt heavier.

"The royal pendant..." Hinata whispered as Tenten gave it a surprised look.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, confusion written on his face. This was a necklace his mother had told him about before her dieing breath.

"The royal pendant was thought to have been lost over a decade ago. The lord just brushed it off as thieves and told everyone to keep an eye out for it. Or so I was told." Tenten said as she couldn't help but stare at the relic. "This only further proves your bloodline if we need any more confirmation." Tenten followed up her statement as she had to drag her eyes away from such a splendid display of craftsmanship.

"R-really? My mother told me it was just a family heirloom she was handing down." Naruto said as he stroked the pendant with his thumb in appreciation.

"It looks so shiny!" Hinata couldn't help but say as she got closer to get a better look. Naruto cracked a grin as he saw how mesmerized she was by the necklace he wore.

"Want to hold it?" Naruto said as she jumped back in shock, even Tenten looked at him with a bit of surprise.

"N-no master! The subjects are to never touch the royal pendant!" Hinata said as she felt foolish for looking at like she did. Giving off the wrong impression in front of her lord.

"I don't consider you subjects." Naruto said a little quitter than normal but more than enough for the two of them to hear. "We're friend's right, team mates even?" Naruto said as he blushed a little in embarrassment from saying such a thing.

Hinata cracked a smile that soon bloomed into a bright grin, she felt so happy that her master would appraise her so much. Before she could answer Tenten interrupted.

"Definitely not, even if you feel that way, no one is to touch the pendant but the lord himself. Namely you." Tenten said rather curtly, not wanting to dance around the subject, but she couldn't help but feel happy that he considered her an equal.

"Anyway, the gameplan is to get our city's fighting force up to an acceptable standard." Tenten said as Naruto had a tick mark on his head from the change in subject.

"And how exactly do you do that? Gain loyal supporters and all?" Naruto asked with Hinata listening in also, she wasn't the diplomatic type so she never truly understood how to be a leader or how to gain followers.

"There's hundreds of ways. But what a true leader needs is heart, brain and courage. Without those things, an alliance could break at anytime and supporters would turn traitorous in an instant." Tenten explained as Naruto took this all to heart.

"Considering you come from a feudal family, and technically have rule over a kingdom, you are a clan member, the clan leader in fact." Tenten continued as Naruto realised all this was true, which made him feel a little alien for second before he got a grip.

"This means political marriage would be an easy and quick rout to gain power. We get you married to a powerful clans daughter and there you are, you have control over their militia." Tenten said as Naruto's face went bright red at the prospect.

"Wh-whoa! No one said anything about me having to marry someone!" Naruto said in outright shock. Hinata chimed in with her own plush being sported.

"Y-yeah! I won't allow master to marry some princess who'll only hurt him!" Hinata said as Tenten frowned at the two.

"That's only one option. The alternatives are many, but the next best solution would be to rally up paid mercenaries to wage battles against towns for leadership. If you have ownership of a town you have access to the economical income, the armoury and any of the stationed men." Tenten said as Naruto frowned further at that idea.

"I don't want to kill innocent people just so I can grow an army." Naruto said as Tenten sighed a little more as they continued to walk down the dirt path. Naruto hadn't even realised they had set off.

"Being a feudal lord means you're going to have to fight other feudal lords at some point. The country is split up into many factions master, and it's a bloodthirsty cut throat country. The other lords won't hesitate to invade your cities if you appear weak. Killing the few so the majority can survive is the way we live in this generation. Besides, you'd be waging wars against other lords, who know what they're getting into., not innocent rice farmers." Tenten lectured as Naruto gave it a run around in his head. It made sense, but it was a grey area he didn't like to think on.

"What about the loyalty of our troops? Mercenaries could just turn against us at any time, we don't have a name for ourselves and our judgement won't have any real impact." Naruto said as Tenten nodded.

"We're not planning on getting you to rise armies straight away master, if this is the path you want to take then we'll train you first. We can't expect you to be a leader as you are now, if I may speak so boldly." Tenten said as she felt she had said too much. He was the lord of her home after all.

"I don't mind at all Tenten, I'd prefer it if you spoke your mind to me about things. I'd rather be proven wrong and corrected than be blindly right and continue being an idiot." Naruto said with a laugh as Tenten grew a light blush at seeing his smile.

"And what sort of training am i going to go through? How long will it take?" Naruto asked as Tenten thought about it.

"We'll see, we need to take a lot of things into account, like what you want to fight with, what kind of goals you want to reach and so on." Tenten said as Naruto nodded. Hinata was sulking in the back at being left out of the conversation.

"I'm training Naruto-Sama first!" Hinata called out as she hugged Naruto from behind, who laughed at her antics. Tenten sighed even deeper than before, Hinata was such a drain sometimes.

The group continued to walk as the town was in sight already, they'd only walked for about fifteen to twenty minutes.

O

O

**In town**

The town was almost a replica of Naruto's town, however he took note that it was obviously better off economically than his own town. The wells were full of water and the crops were being flaunted like it was a new age of prosperity.

Naruto even got to see a group of well equipped samurai, they seemed to be very strong and he had no doubt they were protecting someone important.

"Wow, that carriage looks amazing." Naruto said with blatant awe, directing the others attention to the well equipped Samurai and the carriage they were guarding.

"Yeah, it must be someone very important inside that carriage." Hinata replied, Tenten nodding her agreement. The group stopped staring as they continued walking before Tenten noticed a walk in blacksmiths shop.

"Hold up a minute master." Tenten said as she stopped Naruto from walking any further. "We're going into this shop, we need to suit you out with something more suiting of your name." Naruto smiled but waved it off.

"That's fine, I don't have much money and I couldn't let you buy it for me." Naruto said as he began to turn around but was pushed into the shop by a smiling Hinata.

"It matters not my lord, the money is from the city, not from my own pocket, and the whole purpose is to better equip my lord for battle, since a true leader needs to relate to his soldiers." Tenten said as Naruto gave in and agreed.

Once they were in the shop, Naruto couldn't help but admire the swords and armour on display, it all looked so cool and dangerous.

An elder man with soot smothered on his face and cloths greeted the group with a small tired smile and awaited any of their questions.

"We're looking to suit this man up for battle. Armour, weapons, the lot." Tenten said as Hinata kept prodding swords, cutting herself but she didn't learn.

"Well that's great! Are you wishing to make a custom order?" The man asked, happy to know he was going to make a larger amount of money than usual.

"Yes, a custom order would be nice. Could you run him through the preferences?" Tenten asked as that caught Naruto's attention. What was a preference test?

"Alright, follow me young master and we'll get you sorted." The man said as he took Naruto into the next room where there seemed to be a bunch of measuring and other such equipment lying around.

"This is the room where I'll measure you so that you can fit the armour I'll make for you." The man said as Naruto nodded a little gingerly as the man stuck a sort of stomach cast to him.

"It seems he'd be better fitted with a lighter apparel" The man said as he felt Naruto's muscles, wierding Naruto out a little.

"His muscle tone is athletic, I'd say he'd be perfect with a lighter armour on. He has the body for it any way." The man said sagely as Tenten nodded. "As for a weapon, his wrists are very developed, i haven't seen wrists this adapted." The man said with amazement in his voice, making Naruto grow even more uncomfortable.

"What does that mean exactly?" Hinata asked as she gleamed from having heard her master was special.

"Well, for me it's a bad thing, but for him it holds limitless potential. It's bad for me because I can't pinpoint what he'd be best suited for weapon wise, for him it's great because he could learn and master pretty much any fighting style that includes weapons." The man finished as Naruto smiled at the thought of mastering multiple weapons.

"His leg muscles are amazing too, nimble but strong, he could be a very fast fighter if he built up his muscle density and stamina." The man said once again groping Naruto's thighs much to Naruto's irk, visibly ticked off.

"His armour should be lightweight, because you could benefit from the speed since you're built for it, based on that decision you could also benefit from a speedy attack. So hammers and mace's are out of the question. I'd suggest duel wielding since you won't need a shield to defend since you're so fast." The man summed Naruto up as Naruto took it all in, it did make sense after all.

"You said I could use multiple weapons, would that mean I could have multiple weapons on me and still be fast?" Naruto asked as the man gave him a smirk.

"Man of all trades are ya? Well, I wouldn't go overboard but with practice you could carry multiple weapons and feel like you're wearing nothing but the shirt on your back. At first I'd recommend only having one to two weapons since anymore might be awkward during battle." The surprisingly battle-wise man said as he eyed Naruto's figure as if to be positive on his calculation.

"That sounds perfectly acceptable. May we have a word for a moment?" Tenten asked as she took the man away from Naruto who just shrugged it off as the two haggling for a price. Naruto came up behind Hinata who was so startled she almost took Naruto's head off. After ten minutes of teary apologies Naruto finally got round to looking the weapons over.

The man suggested duel wielding, and said that heavy weapons were out of the question; So Naruto was looking for something lightweight and streamline. He came across two Katana's that looked nice, the design was simple but the hilt looked attractive to Naruto. It was a black metal with white rope acting as a grip, it looked very fashionable and expensive. The actual blade was a polished steel, nothing special but it certainly looked like it meant business.

Tenten finally came over after talking to the man and noticed Naruto was looking at some duel katana's.

"Great, I was going to recommend katana's to you anyway but since you've already made your mind we'll buy these." Tenten said as she picked the two up and handed them to the blacksmith. "You know what needs to be done with them." She said as the man gave her a serious nod.

"As for the armour, I suggest chainmail, however scalemail is lighter, but not as protective. Since you'll grow out of the armour soon, considering you're still growing, I suggest you don't buy anything too expensive." The man said as Tenten agreed with him, Hinata sneakily looking at the necklace's chain around Naruto's neck, admiring it.

The group walked out the door into the streets. They hadn't noticed it when they first came here but it was actually pretty active considering it was just a farm town. The group arrived at a bar where they decided to rent a room and get something to eat while they waited for the armour and the katana's

"Hey Tenten, what did you mean when you told the blacksmith 'you know what needs to be done'?" Naruto asked as he took another drink. Hinata wanted him to drink sake but Naruto didn't really like sake after his mother died. After all it was probably a part of what caused her death.

"It's a surprise, and I think you'll like it." Tenten said with a hint of humour behind her words. Naruto was surprised she was actually playing with him, since she seemed to be so serious. Maybe she was loosening up around him?

"That's mean." Naruto said with a pout as Tenten didn't hide her grin this time. Then again maybe it was the booze that was making her act like this. Hinata just happily played with the menus, not acting like a fearless ninja at all. Naruto liked her that way though; she had a likeable character if nothing else.

Hinata needed to go to the toilet so Naruto and Tenten stayed behind. However Tenten needed to go soon after leaving Naruto on his own.

Naruto just quietly sat and listeed in on others conversations from the table's around him. He was in a boxed in booth where the exit was the only way people could see you. It was a perfect place to have a private conversation, but because it was still pretty early, the place wasn't packed and so it was easy for Naruto to hear a few conversations going.

"Haha, man that last town we raided-" The loud and drunk sounding man was cut off by someone else, obviously trying to keep that information to themselves.

"Shut up and stop being so loud, we'll be found out you fool. Royal samurai are stationed around her don't you know?" The man said as all Naruto heard as a reply was a hiccup and the tell tale sounds of a drunken man passing out and banging his head on the table.

"For fucks sake..." The man who was probably the leader said in frustration. Naruto listened in a little more as he found this quite interesting.

"Sir, we need to leave soon. Harold's men will show up soon and all hell will break lose around here. Any and all bandits will be captured when they call the soldiers in." A man whispered with a little more emotion to his voice that allowed Naruto to listen in.

"What?" The man hissed in a whisper. "Why the fuck are Harold's men coming into town? And what trouble are they going to be causing?" He asked as scared informer was breathing hard, probably because he ran to tell the leader.

"The princess who arrived in town to listen to her subjects is going to be kidnapped. Harold knows her location and knows that he can outnumber the royal samurai. When that happens the soldiers from the nearby fort will swarm the place in search of information, and any bandits will definitely be caught and round up." The man said as the leader grunted in agreement as he quickly left with his men in tow.

"My my you'd make a good ninja." A soft voice replied as Naruto went rigid as he was caught listening in. He hadn't even noticed but she was sitting right next to him, grabbing his arm and squeezing it against her breasts.

"E-eh who're you!" Naruto said as he pulled his hand away with a blush. The woman laughed at how childish he was acting.

"I guess you're as young as you look master." The mysterious woman said as Naruto realised she was one of his companions.

"My names Ino Yamanaka, and I'm under orders to serve the Namikaze family in any way I can." Ino said as she gave him a smile. Naruto returned it, although a little nervously since her way of introducing herself was a little... personal.

"As you can tell, I am the trapped of the group; I also have skills in interrogation and herbolism." Ino said as she motioned to her ninja wire, and her pouches which could contain anything really. She had a pair of small thin knives attached to her belt, they looked ceremonial.

"Ahh, well I'm sort of the jack of all trades apparently, but I only have two katana's right now, well, not really, they're being made still." Naruto rubbed his head nervously as he probably appeared like a pretty weak ruler right then.

"I see, well I look forward to teaching you how to survive in the wild, and how to effectively duel wield." She said as she motioned to her two knives.

"Ahh, so the third member finally shows up." The two's attention were drawn to Tenten and Hinata, who took their seats and started chatting again.

"It's been so long Ino-Chan!" Hinata says as Ino smiles back at her.

"Yes it has, the search for master went a little over the timed estimate I'll admit that." Ino said as Tenten laughed inside of her cup that she just downed the contents of, Agreeing with her without saying a word.

"So what's the plan now miss ranger?" Ino said as Naruto blinked in confusion. "ranger?" He repeated with a questioning tone.

"She's our ranged expert, while I have my wires, potions, poisons and traps, she has her bow, throwing knives and a few other weapons like spikey balls." Ino said as Tenten juggled around a few of her spikey balls, which were just metal balls with pointy shafts facing out in all directions.

"And I'm the secret weapon!" Hinata said proudly. As she raised her hand, as if trying to get Naruto's full attention that she was talking about herself.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked her as she grinned a little more, Cracking her knuckles with one hand.

"I fight hand to hand, but because of my chakra I can use special attacks that can crush my enemies without using weapons." She said as she continued to grin proudly. Naruto smiled with her. "That's amazing Hinata." Naruto said as he made Hinata swell with pride and happiness from hearing him say such things.

"OH!" Naruto said, startling everyone as he just remembered something. "I was overhearing some people talk and they said that some princess in town was going to be kidnapped by some guy called Harold and his men!" Naruto said as Tenten's face grew serious, Ino was surprised and Hinata was starting to get a headache and didn't really pay attention.

"If that's true, if they see you they'll kill you on sight. Harold is a neighbouring feudal lord who is known to kill off clans whenever he can. He's truly a ruthless man, no mercy for anyone." Tenten said as Hinata started to look worried.

"I don't care about that; this innocent girl is going to be kidnapped!" Naruto said as he stood up, preparing to leave.

"Naruto!" Tenten got his attention, she never called him Naruto. "Don't be foolish, if you go out there and start a fight you'll be killed! You haven't even received training." She said as he kept his back to her.

"I know. I know I'm weak and that I probably won't be able to change anything here. And I don't expect any of you to follow me, I'd rather have you stay here and out of the way, this is something I must do on my own." Naruto said as he started walking again. Tenten grit her teeth and Hinata tried to chase after him, only to be stopped by Ino with a smirk on her face.

"I like him, if he gets through this, he'll make a great ruler." Ino said as Hinata tried desperately to free herself, but was consoled by Ino and assured this was something he had decided to do.

"What do you mean something you have to do? You don't even know the girl!" Tenten shouted as she disliked his way of doing things. It was too dangerous and mindless.

"If I can't protect one innocent person then how am I going to protect a city? A country even?" Naruto said as Tenten gritted her teeth some more. "Am I just supposed to turn a blind eye because I'm not strong enough? No, that's not who I am." Naruto said as Tenten's eyes softened as she looked at him in a new light. "I'll just have to fight to the end to protect everyone, or die trying. I have decided." Naruto said with a confident smirk, running out the door and down the street.

As Naruto exited the building he noticed people running away from the centre of town. He heard clashes of metal in the distance and was shocked to see the fight was already in place. He pulled out his wooden katana and raced off towards the sounds of battle.

"He's a strong willed one, that Naruto." Ino said as she looked over to Tenten who's eyes were shaking slightly, her head down. Hinata was looking at the door, wanting to go out there desperately.

"Well, what are you two waiting for?" Tenten said as Ino's smirk widened. "We can't have our master dieing on us now can we?" She said as Hinata raced out of the door, followed by a moved Tenten and an excited Ino.

O

O

**Centre of town**

Naruto had made it to the centre of town and watched as the final samurai was killed by the group of bandits, twelve of whom still remained.

"Hahaha!" One of the bandits laughed manically as two of his men pulled out the princess who looked terrified at having seen so much death and violence.

"Take her this way, Harold's waiting on the border with his cavalry." The man said as he grinned at the princess.

"Wh-what do you want with me?" The woman cried out as she took note of her surroundings, she was surrounded and there wasn't a friendly face in sight.

"Harold-Sama requires you for something. Maybe he wants to marry you." The thug thought to himself out loud in a vile tone.

"Let her go!" A voice called out as the bandit at the back was knocked unconscious with one hit of the wooden katana; Naruto continued running and managed to parry another bandits attack before out manoeuvring him and knocking him out too.

"Who the fucking hell are you?" The bandit swore as he glared at the 'boy' who just knocked two of his men out. Naruto seemed impressed with his own swordsmanship, he was expecting them to be much stronger.

Jumping over the dead bodies he picked up two katana's belonging to the former samurai and charged at the nearest three who anticipated his move with their weapons drawn.

Naruto swung both swords in an awkward stance as he had yet to learn how to fight, he managed to slice at the shit of one but missed anything critical. Naruto dropped and rolled to avoid a downwards strike and continued attacking the previous attacker, catching him off guard and impaling him with one katana.

Naruto parried a swipe from one of the bandits with his free katana but was stabbed in the shoulder by the other bandit. Naruto jumped back and grasped at his bleeding shoulder. The princess looked on in worry and amazement as she watched this stranger risk life and limb to save her.

"Please! Run away from here! You can't kill them all!" She shouted as the bandit leader watched on and laughed as the fight escalated. His men began approaching but he called them off. He wanted to enjoy this.

Naruto ignored her and surprised the two remaining bandits by throwing his katana at one of them and charged the other. The katana sliced through the mans neck and with the attention drawn away from the bandit, Naruto had enough time to close the gap and cleave the man in half.

Naruto was now fighting on pure adrenaline, he had energy left but his mind kept reminding him he was actually killing people. He hadn't killed before so he had to thank his adrenaline keeping him focussed.

The leader called for the rest of the bandits to rush him, Naruto's eyes went wide when he saw the remaining seven bandits all attack at once. The leader used this time as a chance to tie the princess up. "Hehe, looks like you have a little white night doesn't it?" He chuckled as she grimaced at how tight he was tying her up. She looked on at the brave man as she started crying. This man would die because of her.

Naruto picked up his thrown katana and decided it was do or die and did a jump and roll underneath the oncoming wave of bandits and spun his sword around in an arc trying to cut as many of them as he could. He couldn't see what was happening but he felt three off the katana's slice into himself and felt blood pour from the wounds.

Naruto was starting to get exhausted coming to a stop he jumped away from the bandits and noticed he had killed four of them during his attack. He fell to one knee as blood dripped from his mouth, the bandits took this as a chance at an easy kill. To tell the truth they were horrified, a man had killed nine bandits on his own when fighting multiple bandits at a time. And they had armour on.

The three bandits all stabbed Naruto at the same time, however he wouldn't go down after all this, he managed to slice them all down with one slice using both blades.

Naruto now had three blades sticking out of him and was running on pure blood sugar, he was exhausted and he knew his battle wasn't over yet. The leader still remained.

"HAHAHA!" The man laughed in a booming voice, an insane look on his face, a look of excitement and even a little respect. "I have never seen such will power! You'd have made a fine warrior, I wish I could kill you in full strength, but something's telling me you won't back off after all that." The man said as Naruto glared deep into his eyes.

"Let her... go." Naruto breathed out as he knew he was losing blood fast, if he didn't end this soon he'd die for sure.

"Not on your life!" The crazed bandit shoved the princess over on the ground as he pulled out a two handed claymore and ran at him with a blood thirsty battle cry.

Naruto braced for impact as he tried to predict the way the blade would fall, he had no energy to dodge so could only hold his ground as the blade swung and collided with his two katana's held in an 'x' formation. Naruto was shoved back with the power of the thrust but didn't topple over or lose footing. Naruto received a few more strikes before he saw an opening.

'A suicidal opening' Naruto though with a bitter laugh. As the blade came in for a stab, Naruto used one katana to redirect the blades path from his heart to his lower middle abdomen, and used his other blade to stab the bandit directly through the skull.

The two took the hit in their intended places. All rang silent before the two fell backwards in a lifeless heap.

"NOOOOOOO!" The princess cried out as she ran to her saviour's side. The town was deathly silent after such a chilling scream, nothing made a sound, even the animals were silenced.

O

O

**Well holy shit I'm back again. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I surely enjoyed writing it.**

**Who was the princess you ask? Well you'll find out. Also, as you can tell, I'm barely keeping to the Rappi Rangai storyline, but I will use certain aspects in play. I'd just like to say that I won't be using a cross dresser like in the original manga. That was creepy lol.**

**As for princesses, feel free to vote on who you'd like to see as a princess. Not to mention allied factions, since Naruto won't solely rely on marrying princesses like in canon.**

**As a last note, if you haven't noticed already I changed my name from "ravercozy" to "DNBcozy"**

**Reviews make me happy people, so send em' in :P**


	3. Chapter 3

I'll be deleting every story from my profile in 1 weeks time, sorry but my tastes have changed and i use my name on forums way too much, i don't want someone to look up my name and track me back to this.

I still like Naruto and the stories I've produced, but in some parts it just makes me cringe, if you'd like to save the documents for your own use, please do so now, or if you plan on taking my story up for yourself, please tell me so and feel free.

Thanks for all the nice reviews over the years, i plan to still stay active, but i'd rather not have any stories up for friends to view.


End file.
